


winging it

by CGotAnAccount



Series: ADVENTure Is Out There! [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, What else is new, shiro's an idiot, wingman matt and adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount
Summary: “What are you waiting for?” Matt groans as he drops his chin into his hands. “It's not like you don't know what the answer's gonna be when you finally ask him out.”“Shut up,” Shiro mumbles, absently picking at his tray as his eyes stay fixed on where Keith is laughing with a few blade cadets. “I don't want to just... ask him out.”“Of course not.” Adam drawls from his left as he plunks down with an equally unappealing tray. “You want to woo him like he's never been wooed before, then marry him on the spot.”
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: ADVENTure Is Out There! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558660
Comments: 27
Kudos: 208





	winging it

**Author's Note:**

> Adventure #8

“What are you waiting for?” Matt groans as he drops his chin into his hands. “It's not like you don't know what the answer's gonna be when you finally ask him out.”

“Shut up,” Shiro mumbles, absently picking at his tray as his eyes stay fixed on where Keith is laughing with a few blade cadets. “I don't want to just... ask him out.”

“Of course not.” Adam drawls from his left as he plunks down with an equally unappealing tray. “You want to woo him like he's never been wooed before, then marry him on the spot.”

Shiro flushes, finally tearing his gaze away to glare as Matt lets out a hyena cackle from his right.

“You can shut up too.” He flicks a shred of his napkin into Adam's soggy mashed potatoes with a huff. “I don't see you coming up with any great ideas.”

“Sorry,” Adam drawls, fishing the paper out with his fork. “I used up all my good ideas on your hopeless ass half a decade ago.” His smile is overly sweet as he holds up the fork for Shiro's inspection. “Since you haven't ever had many of your own.”

“Oooh burn!” Matt cackles, jamming an elbow into Shiro's ribs as he lurches across him to high-five Adam. “Gottem!”

Adam accepts the gesture with a grin, smug as Shiro sputters between them.

“You know,” he growls, darting a glare between the two. “You've both been presumed dead before, it'd be pretty easy to make it stick this time.”

“Oh hush,” Adam tuts as he settles back into his seat and cuts into his meatloaf. “You're just upset because you're stuck here with us instead of sitting over there with your definitely not boyfriend.” He waves a forkful over at the other table. “Who is only your definitely not boyfriend because you're a coward.”

“It's not that easy-” Shiro starts, sighing heavily as he casts another longing look back over to the blades contingent. “I know he loves me, and... you know, I uh...”

“Uh-huh, you're madly in love with him too,” Matt cuts across him, waving a hand to hurry him up. “Now tell your good doctors about why you two are star-crossed lovers again.”

“We're not star-crossed.” Shiro rolls his eyes, jamming his knife into something that may or may not be a particularly hard pear. “We're just both busy, and I don't want to start something if I can't do it right.”

Matt's groan is loud enough to draw looks from the surrounding tables.

“I didn't say never!” Shiro hisses, clapping a hand over his mouth. “Maybe just like... I dunno, when we're less busy and I can do it right.”

“Takashi.” Adam grits out, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Do you actually, honestly think that boy gives a single shit about whether or not you two can have the proper number of dates?” He lifts his hand to glare at the stubborn profile of his pathetic ex-boyfriend turned commanding officer. “Because I had it on fairly good authority that he literally flung himself to his death for you on several occasions... I don't think he's going to change his mind because you missed Taco Tuesday.”

“That's not the point,” Shiro insists, letting go of Matt's mouth to drag a hand through his hair. “Just because he won't mind doesn't mean he doesn't deserve to have the world.”

“I give up.” Adam shakes his head and takes a bite of what's probably meatloaf, casting a look over to Matt. “You were right, he's a brick wall of stubborn stupidity.”

“You knew that already.” Matt smirks, poking around on his tablet. “If he couldn't make the first move with his flight partner what makes you think he could do it with that fine piece of ass over there.”

“Hey!” Shiro elbows him in the ribs, indignant on Keith's behalf. “He's more than a gorgeous man, don't talk about him like that.”

“Hey yourself,” Matt wheezes as he elbows him back. “You can't stop me from acknowledging the booty.”

Adam nods sagely on the other side.

“It is quite the booty.”

“You two are the worst.” Shiro sulks, smearing bits of something around on his plate. “I thought friends were supposed to be supportive.”

“We are,” Matt protests, leaning forward to catch his eye. “We support your dreams of happily ever after with your alien babe... we just don't support unjustified whining in the meantime.”

“And we want to see you happy.” Adam chimes in with a grin. “Even if you are insufferably stubborn.”

“I am n-”

“Which is why we're gonna do this.” Matt cuts him off, standing up in the middle of the cafeteria as Adam lunges to anchor Shiro down by the shoulders.

“Whatever you're about to do-”

“HEY KEITH,” Matt shouts over the lunch crowd, instantly turning every head – including that of the current Black Paladin who merely raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah?” Keith calls back, unruffled by Matt's antics.

“Matt, don't you dare-” Shiro growls, half pleading as he tries to wrench himself free of Adam's grasp to yank his traitorous friend down.

“The Captain wants to take you on a romantic date so you can live happily ever after because he loves you... how's tomorrow night?”

Keith colors clear up to his ears as he lets out a bark of surprised laughter.

“Tell the Captain that it's about time.” He shakes his head, scrubbing a hand over his face and through his hair. “I'll clear whatever schedules I need to for the foreseeable future.”

“Perfect,” Matt calls back, shooting him a pair of finger guns. “I'll make sure he doesn't throw up all over his shoes beforehand.”

“I appreciate it.” Keith shakes his head in disbelief and fixes Shiro a look from where he's trying and failing to hide under the table. “Tell the Captain he can always message me himself too, I think his PA system enjoys this a little too much.”

Matt throws a final salute and sits back down, nudging Shiro with a triumphant grin. “See? I told you it would be easy.” He wiggles his eyebrows as the chatter bursts back into the room with a roar.

“I'm going to kill you,” Shiro moans, hiding his face in his hands. “And then I'm going to kill myself. They'll never find either of us.”

“It wasn't that bad,” Adam scoffs as he uncurls his death grip on Shiro's arms and scoots over out of punching range. “He agreed, didn't he?”

Matt nods, edging away from the lump of a man between them.

“Yeah, I think the words you're looking for are 'thank you' and 'help me plan my date'.”

Shiro's head snaps up as all the color drains from his face. “Oh god.” He whips a look between the two of them and back to Keith's table where the love of his life is currently sporting a pleased grin and the hint of a blush. “Now I have to plan a date!”

“Don't worry, buddy.” Matt stands, winking as he drags an arm around both of their necks. “We got you covered – operation Woo the Babe commencing!”

Adam sighs, giving up on his meatloaf as he adjusts his glasses and lets himself be smushed into them.

“For the record, this is entirely Matt's fault.”

Shiro nods, letting his face drag against Matt's as he reaches over to pat Adam on the shoulder.

“I know, it always is.”


End file.
